npamusicfandomcom-20200215-history
N Pa Wiki
Biography Nicholas Pavoni (formerly known as N Pa Productions) is N Pa, a Progressive Trance artist from New Jersey. He started working as N Pa Productions as early as mid 2007. In 2008, he collaborated with Down-Tempo vocalist Lori Cunningham on an ambient track titled "Reflections". The song would be track 1 on Lori Cunningham's debut album "Unseen," released in November 2008. For two years, he worked on a collaborative dance album with independent artists from many different genres, such as Liz Aday, Myah Marie!, Rain-King, Lori Cunningham, Saint, Digital Elephant, Dacav5, Daade, Coco O'Connor, Incoherent Mumble Train, DJ Punzo, Austin! White, and Bobby Jasso. The album was released on April 27th, 2009 and was titled "Sight & Sound". Following the release of Sight & Sound, he released a Remix and B-Sides Compilation album titled "Sight & Sound: The Remixes and B-Sides". The LP featured remixes by Silence, Incoherent Mumble Train, kBee, Paul Hetherington, Railster, DJ Punzo, XaQ, and DJ Keef-a-Leef. B-Sides on the record featured Hurry! Let's Go, Myah Marie!, B-Roc of Dacav5, Digital Elephant, The Deadly Duo, Deryl Allen, The Heartbreak Emergency, and In Living Color. Following the release of those albums, N Pa started to venture into different genres of music such as Ambient, Orchestral, and Down-Tempo. N Pa released his first 4 track Orchestral EP in November 2009 titled "Morning Light EP". A second EP release followed in January 2010, entitled "As The Rush Comes EP", with an ambient sound. Later in 2010, N Pa's music would appear in the feature film, "Standing Ovation.". On September 7th, 2010, He released his first single "Memories" from his forthcoming second studio album "The Ghost Within: The Tale of Turmoil". It was released by Stereo FX, a London based Independent Record Label. In 2011, N Pa plans on releasing his third EP entitled "Release Me: The Remixes EP". Release Me will be the second single off The Ghost Within: The Tale of Turmoil ''and will feature Pete Murray of the Rock band Lo-Pro and Electronic Vocalist Hedaayah Muhammad. The release date for the EP is set for Summer 2011. Discography Studio Albums *Sight & Sound (2009) as ''N Pa Productions *The Ghost Within: The Tale of Turmoil (TBR '2012) ''as N Pa *The Ghost Within: Sequel/Prequel ('''TBA 2014) Extended Plays *Morning Light EP (2009) as N Pa *As The Rush Comes EP (2010) as N Pa Productions *Release Me: The Remixes EP (TBR 2011) as N Pa *Tomorrow Comes Today (TBA 2013) as N Pa *Dreamers Escape EP (TBA 2015) Remix Albums *Sight & Sound: The Remixes & B-Sides (2009) *The Ghost Within: The Remix Compilation (TBA 2012) Singles 2008/2009 as N Pa Productions *Longest Night (feat. Rain-King) (Dec. 2008) *Your Love (feat. Coco O'Connor) (Jan. 2009) *Without You (feat. Myah Marie) (May 2009) *Illusion (feat. Lori Cunningham) (June 2009) 2010/2011 as N Pa *Memories (feat. Meital of Knob) (September 2010) from Memories - Single *Release Me (feat. Pete Murray of Lo-Pro and and Hedaayah Muhammad) (June 2011) from Release Me: The Remixes EP Collaborations *Reflections - Unseen (2008) - Lori Cunningham *Do What Ya Wanna - Do What Ya Wanna - (Single) (2008) - The Baddys *Back a Star - Back a Star - Single (2008) - Daddyfoxxxy featuring Juskhan *Your Flaws Are Your Perfections (feat. N Pa) - Your Flaws Are Your Perfections (2009) - Digital Elephant featuring N Pa Lyrics written by Nicholas Pavoni (Verse 2 written by Emily Telesca) and Additional Vocals *'Your Flaws Are Your Perfections '(album) Additional Production / Vocal Editor / Mixer * The Runway - Dacav5 (2010) - Standing Ovation: Music From The Motion Picture Lyrics Co-written with Clay Stevenson External Links N Pa on Facebook N Pa on Twitter N Pa on Soundcloud N Pa on iTunes N Pa on Myspace Category:Browse